


Work Space War

by Aminias



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: But only plans, Coworkers from hell, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grell is Grell, Grelliam FTW, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Ronald is a Cutie, Welllll, William has OCD, Work humor, minor theft, see what i did there?, to be a fly on the wall of last years company christmas party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I give up trying to write serious and decide to destroy Grelliam tropes everywhere.<br/>With a vengeance.<br/>_________<br/>Alternatively<br/>-----<br/>What  starts as a hunt for the perfect pair of red boots, begins Dispatches Office Prank War II.<br/>No one is safe.<br/>No one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Space War

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm it should be noted this entire thing is not to be taken seriously.

 

[ ](http://s1198.photobucket.com/user/rideoncowgirl1/media/WorkSpaceWar-FullGrellCover.jpg.html)

Grell is sitting with his legs crossed resting on his desk. His second most favorite pair of boots, soft leather shine acting like a mirror.  
He scowled at the boots and picked at his plain black suit sleeve disparagingly.  
His red pair of boots had suffered a most, unfortunately, smelly fate and distressed, he had finally parted with them.  
Now, he was on the hunt for a new pair.  
He'd have to pop by a few shops after work today.  
That is if he didn't get any overtime.  
Grell scowled harder. He had a dress and a few suits to pick up from the cleaner and shopping to do, so he didn't need late night work.  
A hair-brained plan began to take half shape in his mind.  
His subordinates footsteps echoed outside his door. He leaned forward, supporting his chin in his hand, tapping a few fingers on the desk expectantly.  
Ronald Knox poked his head of blond hair in with a jubilant grin.

  
Perfect.  
He laughed and beckoned Ronny closer, for once not even a bit upset that the younger hadn't knocked.  
Ronald appeared to relax but looked more suspicious than ever.  
" Oh, you're not mad at me? For a moment I thought my cremated remains would be left to ask the new -" "Hush" Grell interrupted.  
Ronald Hushed.  
"I need your help"  
"Say the word! You know I'm the man" His duckling chorused.  
This is too good to be true.  
"You'll do anything for me?".  
Ronald seemed to realize his words and hurriedly backtracked.  
"Almost anything as long as it isn't, " The youth looked lower down towards the region of his mini Ronny with obvious concern.  
"Unnatural..."  
"No, no, no, perfectly natural" Grell rushed to reassure his young cohort.  
After All what wasn't natural about using your gullible co-workers? The temptation to poke fun was nearly insurmountable but, he had a more serious agenda.  
"Senpai, I don't like that look you only get that look when you're" "Ronald reach into the second drawer and hand me a tub of that glue would you ?" Grell interrupted again to Ronald's irritation. Honestly, the kid should be used to it by now.  
" Sure, I can't see it beneath this mess of papers, really you ought to get more organized." The oblivious Ronald lectured like always.

Truly, you couldn't tell which one of them was the teacher here.  
"And grab that black stapler?" He said chanting his mantra of freedom under his breath happily.  
"Sure. " The blond complied not breaking lecture.  
Grell hastily grabbed all the items together and put them in his messenger bag.  
Apparently, all this was a bit too happily for Ronald, who was starting to catch on.  
Mostly because the redhead had not even reprimanded him once yet.  
It was a matter of fact that he kept Grell's pet peeves in a laminate paper on his clipboard that was always with him. But no, Grell hadn't even said a word when he mumbled.  
Grell hated mumbling.  
"Wait, why are you taking all this and putting it in that purse?"  
"It's a satchel! " Grell tersely replied.  
Really, he was getting short on time to put his plan in motion.  
He was a man on a mission and that mission was Della Delights confectionery cafe and Showman's Boots shop.  
He could just hear those red boots. They were calling his name.  
"Wait?! Why are you in such a rush to put, "Roald gestured around raising an eyebrow at the glue gun. "This in your purse, I mean Satchel" Ronald amended after receiving a particularly harsh glare, watching Grell pull out a red box.  
" William is going to be here any minute as soon as he sorts everything out with his new office and re-adjust his lamp five times.." The younger seriously stated then a look of horror dawned on his face as he finally put together all of what Grell had grabbed

.  
"No! You're not going to, I won't let you!' The blond grew more and more distressed by the moment.  
" You guys can't! " He paused to breathe eyes desperately wide " It will be like Christmas, which was funny at first but ended with you crying your eyes out in a corner with bad eggnog, and William looking like his cat died." Grell winced at the unpleasant memory. Face going sour at the thought of the eggnog, low blow, Ronald, low blow.

  
Oh, how sweet, he sarcastically thought, Ronny trying to warn him, he wasn't about to let it go that far again. Besides, Will didn't own a cat, he had a bunny, silly Ronald. The office playboy telling him of all people to slow down and think things through.  
" I thought it was over! Can't you stop? I won't be in the middle of this again!"  
Declared his poor co-worker, seeming to believe that would deter him.

  
"Too late my dear reaper lit, It wasn't so much as crying in a corner as re-evaluating my purpose in life, thank you have been such a big help, I really must fly! Ta, kiss William for me!"  
"Ta... " Replied Ronald Knox, darkly resigned to his fate, till he noticed the red chocolate box still sitting on a visitor chair.  
Surely, Grell wouldn't mind. His mentor owed him one or two or maybe the whole lot?  
After all he was handling their uppity supervisor  
In high spirits, he opened the box and popped a chocolate in his mouth.  
On second thought, his eyes wandered to the top shelf where a golden bottle of fine aged scotch sat, he grabbed a shot glass his mind's eye remembering Spears staunch upper lip, taking a sip to fortify himself, he winced, this was William he would be dealing with.

* * *

Will be counted five paces then paused. 

His long even strides and heavy footsteps causing an echo down the hall.  
He swiftly removed his glasses they had gotten (to his mind) annoyingly dirty, and calmly cleaned off the glass with a kerchief.  
A red blur crossed the corner of his eye at breakneck speed.  
No, it couldn't be? He shook his head, hmphed and wiped the glasses again in a soothing motion. Grell knew he was coming by for inspection? It had been on the memo.  
It's not like he had changed the day, it was always Wednesday.  
Despite how unconventional Sutcliff's actions, even William had to grudgingly admit the reaper did get results.  
He hem-haws through the moment it will take to slip his glasses back on. Then to his great delight only had to adjust them once more on his walk.  
It was a good morning.  
He steadily moved forward, polished shoes tapping their way down the hall.  
Unknowingly completely missing his chance to avert evil incarnate.


End file.
